Storyline
In the game Eternal Glory, The main storyline is based upon the twelve poisoned deities trying to destory the world so the Eradicators can rebuild an empire. There will also be the option in which to do sub-quests by entering the arena and talking to the many characters that can be found there. This storyline seems to conflict with the Demo Island storyline. Read Ambiguity to find out why it doesn't if you need to know. You yourself are either male or female and one of various races. However the storyline is the same for all of them. You start the game with a dream. You hear faint voices but they don't appear to actually be saying anything. You look above you and a large mass of stone is falling slowly, slower than the normal rate of gravity. It is falling so slow that you should be able to walk away and avoid being crushed. You try to move and find that you yourself are moving incredibly slowly. You try to run but you stumble and slowly fall forward onto the ground. You notice other people now. They are running around frantically at normal speed but they are not escaping the ever-looming shadow of the mass. You want to save them. You feel it is your fault that this is happening but you realise you can't move away fast enough. You watch as the mass slowly crushes into you before waking up. You wake up sweating heavily. Every sound tears into your ears but remaining silent makes you slowly fall to sleep again, the last thing you want to do. As you seem to fall asleep again the voices recurr and you yell to stop yourself. Your voice seems weird and unreal but you need to stay awake and talk to yourself in order constantly in order to distract yourself. After several minutes or hours, you have no idea, you suddenly realise you have no idea where you are. You are lying in the middle of a field and all the area around you in a distinct circle is scorched, some of the grass still burns. You stand but you feel nausea and cannot balance properly. Your vision is slightly blurred but your main problem is the fact that every noise echoes and in amplified, burning your ears. The song of a bird resonates lower into your ear and it rattles your brain. You start to have a sort of fit. The noises aren't real but you can still hear them whenever you stop walking. The pressure from when the rock started to crush you is still there and none of this makes any sense. Your clothes are ripped and dirty and you are covered in thin cuts and scratches. The bird contunues to sing, torturing you. You yell at it and then strike it with a bolt of lightning. The bird is set on fire as a result and falls of the tree, dead, killed by the current flow through it's body. The boom of the lightning explodes into you at first but then your hearing problems are cured. Birds continue to sing but it sounds normal now. The sudden flow of magic through your hands seems to have made you come to your senses. "This makes no sense. Who am I? How am I talking now? How can I know what a name is but not what mine is. What's happened to me? All these questions. I need to find someone." You run up a hill and stare into the horizon. You see what looks like a village and a castle. "Is that....People? Houses? It must be!". You start running, sprinting towards the village. In your crazy sprint you are knocked down by a harsh blow. You wince and fall to the ground. A heavily armoured man with a club and shield stares at you. "Are you Eradicatian or Allied?" he says angrily. "You what?" "Don't play stupid with me. Are you friend or foe?" "I...erm don't know who I am" The man hits you again. You growl, winded. "Friend, friend!" "I thought so, you're too stupid to be foe" "I'm assuming you're 4th legion?" "Look..I'm sorry I don't know anything, I just woke up looking like this in the middle of that field. Don't hit m..." The man hits you for the third time and you feel like crying. "It's true, stop hitting me!" "Well....you do sound foreign....and you've obviously been badly hurt..." A loud crash interrupts him and ind the distance smoke rises. "Nuts! We're under attack. What's you're class" "Class?" "I don't have time for this, mage, asassin, rougue, warrior, rider or what?" "I don't know erm... I can make lightning." "So can my grandmother, you don't have a clue do you? Just hit them with whatever you've got" "Hit what?" "I don't know yet, I doubt it's anything serious, probably just goblins." The man warcries and charges into the smoke. You follow and grab a nearby stick to fight with. This gives you your first chance at combat. The battle is very easy and the NPCs archers and warriors will kill the band of 15 goblins if you do not. Currently no spells are avaliable to you and you just have to use melee. "Impressive!" the man says after the fight is over. "I was wrong to have doubted you and assaulted you...slightly. Anyway I'm Quanto Forge". "Pleased to meet you" you mutter. "Can you tell me what's going on now?". "You don't know anything at all?" "No! I don't even know who I am!" "Ok then, we're the humans, we're currently at war with the eradicators. Well, not the eradicators exactly, eradicators are the elite followers but the Eradicatians are anyone who follows the deity Borarus. They can be anyone, any race so if it's difficult to tell who is who. But just now, those were just goblins." "Okay then, what do I do then?" "I don't know, you seem to fight well, find a class, help us fight the war I guess, whatever you want. I'm a soldier, it's what I do, I'm a warrior. I know some people who might be able to help you hone your skills in whatever you want." "Thank you, is there anything I can do for you?" "I guess you could, I am bound to my duties here and the forest has some powerful enemies. Recently goblins stole my family crest. If you can get it back for me that would be incredible. I will give you 100 Anstrons to get yourself geared up. Of course if it's too much of a challenge there's no pressure, I'll just find someone else." "No, no, it's fine, i'll do it straight away. But what's an Anstron?" "It's basically just a gold coin but it's dedicated to the explorer Andrew Stroner who founded a load of cities or something, I don't really know or care to be honest. If it means that much to you then go to the Library and buy a History Book or something. Oh! Theres one more thing. I wasn't always a soldier. As a young chap I wanted to be a famous warrior. I didn't get much further than Azerta Windmill but I did at least have my map. At the moment all it has is a map of this village and all the shops and such in it but if you fill it in as you go along in your journeys it may be of great use. Try using it to find the shops in this village." Quanto gives you the map and it pops up on the screen. It shows you the mage shop, rogue shop, assassin shop, warrior shop, ranger shop, and general items shop. "Also, don't spend all your Anstrons on some fancy sword, try to even it out so you get armour and weapons. Otherwise you will get floored quicker than my granny." Next us a free roam part in which you can buy your armour and weapon(s). After however long you go into the forest. "How the heck am I supposed to know where to find this family crest?" you say before play continues. Ater beating your first group of goblins you see a goblin shouting at you saying "No, no, don't kills me, I have some golds". Obviously intrigued you say "Ok then, give it to me or die.". Low and behold it is the family crest. After this you can choose to walk away or attack him again. If you choose to attack him you will hear the word "Noo, you son of a b..." before he is killed by a foot to the face. Since he is a murderous goblin neither of the decisions make any difference to you. After that you can either continue to train in the forest or head back to the village. Upon return to the village you can talk to Quanto who says "Thank you, if my wife would have found out she would have killed me. We're certainly even if I don't owe you anything myself. As promised I will give you the names of some people you should see. David Nomer is a powerful mage if that's what your thinkingof doing . He lives in the house with the blue door. Bert Steel is an old war hero who lives in the castle, Rose Tarn is an assassin who lives....I don't actually know, she's not a very social person but you may see her in the village somewhere. As for being a ranger, Arnold Anneson is your man, I think he's training on the forest side of the village. As for being a rogue, talk to Crafty Craig in the wooden house. It's a cheesy name I know, but he's robbed most of us at least once and the name seems to annoy him so we can at least get some vengance. These people are all members of their respective guilds. Joining a guild will seriously help you in terms of advice. Believe it or not I was in the Warrior's Guild at my prime. I left to be a soldier. For general advice talk to anyone. The old man and lady on the bench know a lot." The player may visit their respected teacher and even those that aren't of the same class. The player can do the quests and gain money and experience but not the moves or special weapons. Each of the quests are fairly simmilar and simply envolve killing some of said class' most hated creatures. For example Bert Smeth will send you on a mission to kill several Desert Stalkers. Clearly Desert Stalkers are a strong enemy so they are reduced in power and level for this particular activity. The creatures will simply spawn in the forest for you to kill. Clearly there will be some other side quests to do but in terms of major events the next quest is from Quanto Forge. After doing 5 or more quests of your choice a new quest is available to do from Quanto. He says "You've been a good friend to me and you've helped me out a lot. Seeing you so lively and active has made me realise how old I am. I'm 60 you know? I don't look it because I keep fit and healthy. I've decided I'm going to retire and buy a nice house by Azerta Windmill and live there with my wife until I die. There's just one more thing I need to do before I can let go. I want to give those darn goblins one more good hammering. I understand I will be perfectly safe with you. I wont be getting any medals but it will be great fun. What do you say pal?" You have the choice of either "Excellent" or "Not right now. I have some things to sort out." Upon choosing excellent the quest will begin. Upon choosing the latter he will say "I understand. Hero stuff. I'll be waiting." Quanto will join your party if you accept the quest and you will need to go into the forest. Contrary to Quanto's opinion he is a level 10 warrior which is quite possibly higher than you depending on how much training and quests you have done. He is wearing strong steel armour and he now has a mace which does more damage than his previous club. He has battle charge and some good warrior skills. The quest plays normally and after you kill 30 Goblins (which should probably be pretty easy) Quanto will tell you that you can leave if you like. You may stay and it is an excellent oppurtunity to train and go to places in the forest that have enemies too strong for you. When you leave you will activate a cut scene. In front of you a dark portal will materialise gradually growing bigger and bigger. Eventually out of the portal will come a man dressed in black. It looks like he has feet but the thick dark mist that surrounds him makes it appear as if he is floating. He carries two sabres which glow with fire. He attempts so strike you but you manage to narrowly dodge his swipes and fall to the ground. "Pathetic! The special one can't even counter a half hearted swing. I honestly don't see what the point of this is. He's just another wannabe hot shot. I'm better than him! I must be! You should be dead. In a matter of seconds you will be." His sabres start to burn with a stronger, darker flame and he raises them to swing down and cut into you. As he swings Quanto dives in the way and the sabres pierce his armour and dig into him. He immeditely emmolates and growls in pain. He swings his club which has become alight aswell as himself and the ground around him and by some miracle blow it severs the head of the attacker. He dissolves away and so do the flames over time into a black dust. Quanto is no longer on fire but he's obviously dying. He struggles intensely but manages to say: "Not exactly what I was expecting but at least I'll get that medal, maybe even a statue. It's not often ordinary soldiers kill a fully armed Eradicator. I don't know what he was talking about but you're obviously worth saving. Just spread the word of my splendid victory. If you could perhaps omit that it was a lucky blow then that'd be great. Sorry kiddo, I'd give you those sabres but I want you to give them to my wife so she can sell them. I guess this is goodbye then. Just keep up the good work." "Yes sir" you reply, obviously upset. "I'm going to kill every last one of these Eradicators, even if it ends me." With that the mission ends. You get a bonus amount of experience and you return to the village. There is a new statue that ressembles Quanto and the message engraved "The Great Quanto Forge. Once a member of the Warrior's Guild he valliantly battled with an Eradicator and slew him to protect a friend. The battle meant he could no longer stay with us but he will forever remain in our hearts" and at the back of his house there is a gravestone with his name on it and the same text. Upon return to the village the old man tells you "You shouldn't worry about your friend. He was born a warrior and died a warrior's death. It may seem a bit harsh but that's life. There are plenty more nice people around here you can befriend." You respond by saying "I don't think I want to be making any friends. The only friend I have had has died because of me and I have a feeling any new friends I make will too. I want to get out of here so I am not reminded. Where's the nearest place I can go to?" "Suit yourself, if you want to be naive and blame yourself I can't stop you. In your life as an adventurer you will either have to explore or ask people to find your way around. There are some places that people don't even know about which you must find for yourself. Usually you will be given multiple directions to go in but right now it's easy. This village of Earnport is at the tip of a very thing peninsula. Just go north or follow the coast and you will find yourself in a town populated by Lizardmen called Narborough. The majority of them tend to make rash decisions and are quite stubborn so perhaps you'll fit in perfectly. The village should have all the basics you need. Also if you've considered getting a mount the town has a variety of reptillian mounts you can use. They is much variety of course but at the same level and price they are usually a bit slower than horses but have a far better attack power. But if you ask me nothing beats a good horse. If you change your mind about running away from everything no one will begrudge you." "Thanks for all the information but I'm really convinced that I should leave. I will leave for Narborough soon. Farewell." Being a free roam game you can actually leave Earnport whenever you want and can continue to train in the forest. As far as the storyline is concerned there is nothing left in Earnport for you to do. When you leave the village you will go into an area which is largely coastline. As a side-quest a woman will tell you she's lost her cat somewhere near here. Being a thin area coast-to-coast the cat is relatively easy to find. There are reasonably easy enemies here which are little harder than those of the forest. There is mainly goblins and Giant Crabs in the area. The kitten is about 2/3 of the way down the coast and it is difficult not to find it. The finding of the kitten activates a more important cut scene. In the distance there is a distinctive shipwreck with a flag from a mast still visible. You look at it and ponder curiously. "It's so bizarre. It feels like, it feels like I can remember this ship but I have no memories! Maybe this ship had something to do with my past. It a shame that it's been destroyed. Looks pretty nasty too. Doubt there were any survivors. Well, I guess I should just keep going." At the end of the cut scene - to avoid the time wastage of going back to the area where the woman was - the woman come running up and yells "Fluffy!". The cut scene ends and the woman rewards you some Anstrons for finding her kitten. The Narborough town is just a short walk in the same direction. The town itself is pretty basic. It's only slightly better in terms of variety than the village which you have gone through. That village however was exceptionally variated for the purpose of equal oppurtunity for each class at the start. The town has a stable (which specialises in lizard -mounts) and the mage shop is quite a bit more fire orientated (the most popular element for lizard-kind) than the village. You will find this is the case for most towns and villages exclusive of Earnport. Obviously a city will tend to have everything because it is so huge but it still may have certain tendancies. A way to benefit from the town's incliment to fire is to buy fire equipment. Due to large demand it is cheaper than even cities. On the whole cities are cheaper but certain items are cheaper in towns and villages. If you shop smart you can same yourself some good dosh! When you enter the town's proximity and gawp at the solid defences. The town is surrounded by a strong wooden fortification. There are spikes all around the fortification and it looks like it could easily ensure any attackers were anihilated. A Lizardman suprises you by tapping your shoulder from behind. "You look suprised! And you have plenty of reason to be. I'm guessing you're not from around here so I'll explain. Narborough was once at war with other races around here. This was thousands of years ago but unlike other towns and villages our fortification is still holding strong. Of course there are no wars now so it's not really needed. It just reminds us of our ancestry and attracts tourists. Actually we are technically at war with the Eradicatian mob but if you ask me it's a phoney war. Don't let those humans fool you into thinking theres some intense battle going on. Nothing's happened with these guys for ages. They've been silent. It's almost creepy. Anyway, I ramble too much. The name's Arin Stormhammer. Pleased to meet you!" "But Quanto said! Erm...I thought we we're at war with the Eradicators." "He's just silly. Even for a stubborn human. I'm guessing he was pretty old. About 50 years ago there was a war with the Eradicators. Admittedly that was bloody. I lost an arm. It's lucky I can regenerate, otherwise I'd have to go and beg a healer to patch me up or do some serious studying in a field I know nothing about. I digress, the war was quite terrifying. It looked like the Eradicatians were going to completely destroy us. But then, all of a sudden, they stopped. We never physically ended the war so we are I guess still are at war. There's no fighting going on right now. However I am perhaps being a wee bit harsh on your human friend. The war was shocking, devastating, brutal, especially for those in it. Try reading a History Book. Veterans have a right to be scared I guess, considering we didn't exactly win. If you ask me it's all over. Nothing has happened for a long time. Yes, there have been a couple of outbreaks but nothing serious." "I guess Quanto was a bit stubborn. So what class are you then? I'm guessing you're not a mage then. Warrior?" "Gosh no. If I were a warrior I'd have to do more than just study to learn an advanced mage healing spell. It could take months, maybe years. Mind you, warriors have their ways of healing too. Some of their skills can be quite impressive and difficult to handle. I'm babbling on aren't I? In answer to your question I am in fact a mage but a very specialised mage. In fire. You'll find it's very popular with us. It has a natural charm to it. I guess it's our dragon-like ancestors. That's what we were you know? Like humans came from monkeys. I think evolution is so incredible. Oh sorry, I'm ranting again aren't I? I got kicked out of the Mage's Guild for babbling on and on. But then they re-accepted me because I'm so great. I've won trophies for my magecraft. Brightest flame, melting rocks, dueling. It was once suggested that I should be the head of the guild!" "You're doing it again!" "Oh, er, sorry about that. Anyway if you need any help around here or you just want a lecture then I'm the guy to speak to. Enjoy Narborough!" "Actually I could do with a rest. Anywhere I can stay?" "Erm...Yes, I know somewhere. You wont get robbed by those theiving merchants at the hotels if you stay in my Guild Room. This town is popular with mages so there's a mage's inn in town. Quite a few mages from all around come to train here so the Mage's Guild decided that they would build their own inn to avoid the high prices of hotels and inns around here which rob tourists. As a mage in this town I have a seat constantly reserved for me. I have no use for it because I have my own house. You can use it as much as you like. It's quite unmissable because of the Mage Icon above the building. You should fammiliarise yourself with the town. No doubt you've already started recording stuff in your map about this town. You adventurer types are impeccable when it comes to that." "Ok, thanks a lot!" You make your way to the inn and walk past a tourist-like number of buildings. As well as Lizardmen there are humans and other races looking at statues and attractions. The screen blacks out and your character is going to sleep. You have another dream. There are the same voices. You are in a murky swamp. It is at night so vision is unclear. Around you are pieces of stone similar to that that crushed you in your first dream. In fact it appears there is still a piece of stone in you. It is large and angular so you struggle to pull it out. After a while it comes out but you are still in evident pain. You try to move on and find a way out but you find the ground beneath you is sinking ever so slowly. You look around you and there are dead men and horses. Batered armour also litters the area. It is obvious some battle has been going on. You don't particularly want to wait around so you run hard in your direction. More and more bodies are seen until the end of the swamp is reached. "What's going on?" you wonder, breathless. Your voice is not normal. It echoes unrealistically and doesn't seem to be a constant tempo. You look into the distance and see what looks like some sort of castle like thing. It is no ordinary castle. The walls appeared to be stained a blood red and they meet and angles with each other. Some nasty growls come from behind you so keen to not become another body you run to the castle. You start to open the doors when a bright light appears. It covers everything and then slowly fades. You have woken up. Upon leaving the mage's inn Arin gives yu your first quest in the town. "I was wondering if you could give me a hand. It's my duty as a member of the Mage's Guild but this is mainly for my comprehensive redevelopment. I want to go and kill some Rock Golems. I need a stone foundation for a new house I want to build. I really shoud mine some rock or buy it, it's hardly expensive, but my way's more fun! Narborough mountain is just a short stroll away." The quest involves going into a Rock Golem cave. Arin is a significantly higher level than you and so you can explore most of the mountainous area with him. You will eventually have to face The Rock King a slow but huge health enemy and a hard hitter. During the quest the Mage's hatred for rock golems will show itself. The Rock King may say offensive language towards Arin etc. At the end of the quest Arin will look upon the now inanimate corpse of the rock king and say "That's a mighty find lump of rock. I would carry it back but I'm not designed for this kind of work. My skilled hands are instruments of awesome destruction. I wouldn't want to damage them. It seems we're in a bit of a pickle. Any suggestions?" You sigh and the screen blacks out. End Quest. Ergo further quests become avaliable etc that are not necessary to storyline and the classical free-range RPG element shows itself. From the town there will be two paths to take. Each leads to another town. The right path leads to an ogre town which is hidden inside a cave. The cave is clearly visible. The left path is engulfed in forest it leads to an town. Feel free to edit this part as it is not vital to the storyline. The most important thing is that both of these towns are obstructed by a river which you cannot cross (yet). People in the towns will tell you that you will need to get a boat across and that recently there has been problems with the number of boats avaliable to transport people. It acts as a basic barrier to stop you from advancing too far. In terms of the storyline, after 15 quests (this number can be changed) there will be a very shot cutscene. You will see a grave will Quanto Forge on the gravestone. It will start to emit a dark hase and out of the ground will burst a hand. After another quest we will see a corpse pulling itself fully out the grave. It resembles Quanto. Afer the next quest you will see him roar and summon more of the undead, they will burst out of the ground. There will be a mix of zombies and skeletons. Two quests later you will see some carnage in the village where Quanto is causing havoc and going on a killing spree. After the cutscene ends (note: you are totally oblivious to the fact that the village is being attacked. The cutscene's are for the player's enjoyment), Arin, on a lizard mount, will run after you and tell you to get back to Earnport because he has detected large amounts of dark energy that are building up at a phenomenal rate. He tells you to help him get there as fast as possible and you gain conrtol of his lizard mount. Arin joins your party. There is no actual obligation to get to Earnpot quickly but Arin will moan if you do not go there. When you arrive in Earnport the village is now covered in spider webs and corpses are stuck to them. Spiders of all sizes fill the area. You will need to fight through several spiders until you get into the village where you will see a brief cutscene where Quanto says "My work here is done. Finish the job Arachnon." and he teleports away. Yor character shouts "Quanto?" but he has already vanished. "I wouldn't be too worried about your friend if I were you. If you can call him that anymore. In case you haven't noticed we may have a slight situation here. And who's Arachnon anyway?" says Arin. He crushes a spider with his foot and suddenly a building is tumbled over. A massive spider comes into view and spits venom at the pair, narrowly missing. "I'm sorry I asked!" yelps Arin. Arin throws a ball of fire at Arachnon but it merely bounces off him. "Allow us Lord Arachnon. Do not give them the privilege of fighting someone as great as you." Orders a familiar voice. It is the original group of people who trained you (Bert Steel etc) but they are all evil and tainted. "What's going on here?" you say worriedly. "I'm familiar with this unfortunately. Your friends have been tainted by evil. It is Quanto who has done this but the real question is what has caused Quanto to rise from he dead and what has given him such power. I don't know what Arachnon is doing here either. I remember him now. He is a legendary evil capable of massive destruction but he too was slain. This makes no sense." "Do it Lord Arachnon. Let us kill them. Let us kill them. You have better things to do." say the trainers. "Agreed." he replies. Arachnon also dissapears. This starts a boss fight with your trainers. Each trainer is skilled in their field. The power of all of them combined plus the fact that you are still being attacked by spiders makes it the toughest challenge yet. To be continued..